Drops of Love Beneath the Falls
by sparagus
Summary: Carlisle surprises Esme with a special anniversary present. After twenty years, they're more in love than ever. One-Shot entry for Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest. All Human. M for a lemon.


**Entry for kikwhore's: Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest**

**Story Title: **Drops of Love Beneath the Falls

**Author: **sparagus

**Pairing: **Esme and Carlisle

**Vamp or Human: **AH

**Disclaimer: **Twlight, Isle Esme, and all of the characters are not in any way, shape or form mine...just playin' with 'em. :-)

**Carlisle's POV**

"You're sure the kids will be okay, Carlisle?" Her deep green eyes looked into mine, an adorable, concerned frown gracing her flawless, ageless and beautiful face. I could, and often did, lose myself in those molten jade pools that held such depth, such emotion, such love and devotion.

I smiled down at her, my heart nearly bursting with love; she sat next to me in our first class seats, and we were mid-flight to our surprise destination. "Yes, my love. Emmett will be leaving for college in just over a month, anyway. If he can't survive for a week without us, then we have bigger problems to deal with," I chuckled with an amused wink, earning a small smile from her that was forced through her worry-tightened muscles. "In all probability, I'm sure Edward will be at Bella's for most of the time we're gone."

Esme smiled a little wider at that, her eyes regaining some sparkle. Our middle son, Edward, had just turned sixteen, and the two of us had always joked that our serious and responsible son was born at the age of thirty. We were both thrilled when he had finally found a friend— not to mention girlfriend— who inspired him to relax and act more his age, to enjoy his youth and his first love. Bella had been very good for Edward.

However, my assurances about our boys did not abate my wife's concern; it was the same concern that had been haunting her since last week, evidenced by her uneasy eyes and nervous preparations for our trip. It was for that very exact reason that I had waited to reveal the very small part of my surprise to her: that I would be stealing her away for one full week— a week of no patients, no appointments, no children, no PTA meetings, no swim lessons, no responsibilities. It was part of my anniversary gift to her, the smaller part.

I had been planning the larger part of the gift for a little over two years; my heart had longed to give her a gift that spoke of my absolute and unyielding love for her, my appreciation for her as a wife, as the amazing mother of my children, and as my best friend and companion for the last twenty years.

"Carlisle, what about Alice? I've never been away from her for so long before."

Alice. Our six year old daughter had been our little surprise gift after we'd given up on ever conceiving a third child. Esme and I had tried for years after Edward and gone through numerous tests and consultants, all of which told us the same thing: something had happened to Esme's body after giving birth to Edward that kept her from conceiving again, and it was more than likely that we would never have more children of our own.

It broke Esme's sensitive, beautiful heart at first; she'd always wanted a large family. After four years of trying, we'd given up. Three years after she and I had accepted that we would forever be a family of four, Esme learned through a routine exam that she was pregnant. Edward was nine; Emmett was eleven.

"Alice will be fine, Esme." I squeezed her hand supportively. I knew how very hard it was for her to leave our daughter. "She loves staying with Ed and Elizabeth." My brother and sister-in-law were keeping the kids at their house for the week, and I had pledged my eternal gratitude when they had agreed to do so.

Esme sighed deeply, causing her shiny caramel hair to sway ever-so-slightly against her shoulders. "I know. I just—"

I put my finger over her lips to silence her argument— the lips that could still drive me crazy in more ways that one, even after all of our years together. I removed my finger, replacing it with my lips. Her mouth was warm and silky against my own, and I relished in the feeling. Our alone time was a very rare and treasured thing, and I was thrilled to have a full week of nothing but my amazing goddess.

I pulled back, and she smiled at me, her green eyes shining, pulling me into her subconsciously like a powerful, magnetized beam of energy.

"Are you going to tell me what your big surprise is now?" Her gorgeous orbs twinkled as they studied my face, and I smiled.

"No."

She huffed. "Well, I already know that we're going to Miami; I just don't know what we're doing there."

I raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. "Miami is a layover, my sweet."

She mimicked my action by raising a brow of her own. "Where are we going?"

I grinned. "You'll have to wait and see."

She was impatient, but she dropped the issue for the time being. As we traveled and waited in Miami for our plane to Rio, we talked of the kids. She updated me on Emmett's current choice of major, though he changed his mind every few weeks, and I wouldn't be at all surprised if he became one of those life-long students simply because he wouldn't be able to make his mind up on a chosen career path.

As we boarded our final plane for Rio, I could physically see Esme's curiousity peak. It was difficult for me to contain my excitement at the sight of it. After a few more hours in the air, we landed in Rio and hopped a cab to the docks.

"Carlisle...what on earth?" Esme's forehead was furrowed as she eyed the boat warily. It was relatively small but would suffice to suit our needs just fine.

I grabbed her hand, trying to control my excitement, and assisted her in stepping aboard the boat, following close behind her. Once I had the vessel set on the correct course, I walked up to her from behind, snaking my arms around her perfect waist and nuzzling the soft skin of her neck. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen," I murmured against her warm, inviting flesh.

She turned in my arms, a smile lighting her face as the sun bathed us with its warm rays. Her delicate arms slowly crept around my neck, her eyes twinkling and joyful. "I love _you_, Mr. Cullen." With that, her arms tugged at my neck, bringing my lips to hers. I moaned lightly at the connection of our skin, the softness of her lips, the love radiating from her being. I allowed my tongue to graze over her bottom lip as though I had never kissed her before, and she quickly allowed me entrance. My tongue caressed hers, our mouths melting and molding into one. Esme's taste, honey and vanilla, permeated my very being, and all that existed was her. My hands moved of their own accord, one up to the back of her hair, cradling her neck, and the other to her hip, pulling her tighter against my body and my ever-hardening arousal.

She pulled back from me after a few moments, and our wild breaths mingled in the warm, salty ocean air that filled the three inches separating our mouths. "Where are we going, Carlisle?" Esme's sweet voice danced as smoothly as fine silk on my all-too-eager ears.

I smiled, unable to deny her any longer. "An island."

Her face sparked with interest. "You're taking me to an island resort?"

My grin widened, and I shook my head as I brushed a stray curl from her face and behind her ear.

Her adorable frown was back. "You rented a timeshare?"

I shook my head again, kissing her jaw slowly, delighting in her warm and supple skin.

Esme hummed lightly, and I smiled as her voice was a little more unsteady with her next question. "You're not going to make me camp in the jungle, are you?"

I chuckled at that, withdrawing from her slightly to see her beautiful, horrified eyes. "No, sweetheart." I ducked in to my journey along her jaw, and my lips slid from the point of her chin to the junction, just below her ear.

"I bought you an island," I whispered underneath her earlobe, before taking it my mouth and sucking on it for the briefest of moments. She gasped; whether it was from my mouth or my confession, I knew not, but I smiled my pleasure against her flesh nonetheless.

"What?" she said in a breathless whisper.

I nipped at her ear again and kissed it before whispering, "I renamed it and registered it as 'Isle Esme'. I built us a house there." My mouth returned to her jaw, my murmured words bouncing off of her sun-kissed and incredibly soft, creamy skin. "It's a small bungalow, because I don't plan on ever sharing it with anyone. It's for you; it's for us." My lips slowly trailed across her ever-warming flesh, her exhales shaky and her delicate fingers weaving themselves into my hair.

"You bought me an island?" Esme asked incredulously, and I chuckled again, pulling back and meeting her unbelieving gaze.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind. It's a small island," I grinned.

Esme smiled and shook her beautiful head. "I can't believe you, Carlisle Cullen. Just when I think you couldn't possibly surprise me more..."

I chuckled again as she pulled her full, lower lip between perfect, white teeth, her eyes glistening. "It really is very sweet, you know." She punctuated the statement by kissing my cheek.

With one hand on the wheel of the boat and the other on her waist, I turned her, pulling her back against me as my arm traveled from the front of her stomach and into the air, pointing in front of her. "That's it, right there."

She gasped. "It's beautiful."

I grinned into her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Wait until you see it up close."

It wasn't long before we were stepping out onto the dock that had been completed before any other construction had taken place. The wood was new and sturdy, and I stepped onto it first, offering a hand to help Esme down from the boat. Her eyes flitted over the landscape, trying to take it all in. It was, quite literally, a jungle of vast greenery, exotic, bright and vivid plants, flowers and palm trees. I pointed down the beach to our right. "The house is about a quarter of a mile that way, right up by the beach. You can see just a glimpse of it from here."

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Carlisle...it's...so beautiful."

My smile came easily for her, as it always did. I reached over the edge of the boat to grab our bags, and we walked along the white sand beach in silence as she absorbed the sights and sounds and smells of the tropical island. We reached the house in very little time, and I dropped the bags on the stone path that led from the beach to the house, opening the door and sweeping her into my arms. I couldn't resist kissing her gorgeous lips once more before stepping over the threshold as I had done with her in our own home, when we'd arrived back from our honeymoon so many years before.

Her eyes darted around the room. I had hired a designer, a friend of Esme's, to help me with the theme and décor of the house. It was bathed in earth tones and sage green. We stood in the living area as I allowed Esme the time to absorb her surroundings, her gift. The wall of the living room that faced the beach and the clearest, blue-green water of the ocean was a full window, from floor to high-vaulted ceiling. The furniture was all tan and cotton, soft and welcoming.

"Wow," Esme breathed.

I smiled, placing her on her feet and grabbing her hand. "I'll give you the tour, ma'am," I said with a wink. I led her to the kitchen that was mostly oak, with sand-colored walls and the newest appliances available. "I arranged for groceries to be delivered yesterday," I explained from behind her, my lips at her ear. I smiled at the shiver that coursed through her body.

We continued our journey through the small house. "The downstairs bathroom..." I pointed to it and was rewarded with another gasp. It was spacious, with a shower and dressing room for changing into and out of swim gear. "And upstairs is our loft," I grinned, leading her up the spiral, wooden stairs and to the only room in the loft, our bedroom. Each wall, with exception to the wall adjacent to the master bath, was glass, giving us an almost panoramic view of the contrasting blues of the sky and ocean with the thousand shades of tropical green jungle. The room hosted a matching oak bedroom set, including a king-sized bed covered in white bedding and pillows, an armoir, dressing table and desk.

"Carlisle..." Esme whispered, a tear streaming down her face. "I can't believe you did this."

I kissed her cheek with a gentle smile. "Go look in the bathroom."

She obeyed, and I followed behind her to the large bath, twice the size of our more than adequate master bath at home. This room held a large, beige marble hot tub, a glass dual shower and a dressing room.

She turned, her face stoic. "Thank you. I...I'm speechless." She wrapped her arms around me, kissing me passionately.

I found it difficult to remember why I had to stop her, but somehow I did. "Wait, my love. All in good time, but there's one final thing I want to show you first."

Esme frowned at me, and I returned it with a smile and kissed her nose. "I'm going to get our bags."

I was back in our room within two minutes and instructed her to dress in her bathing suit, and though I didn't want her to cover that sexy body, I thought it might be prudent to advise hiking shorts and a polo for our short trek. She eyed me curiously as we changed, and I eagerly grabbed her hand once we were both finished, wanting to show her my favorite place on the island.

We hiked together as I led her through the mile-long path of jungle. I had hired two men to come and clear a path through the greenery and to our destination before we had arrived, and the resulting path was neither too steep nor too formidable. Finally, we reached the clearing, and I took her hand, pulling her next to me, my arm draping across her shoulders.

The sun sparkled off of the pooling water just below the delicate stream of a waterfall. Esme gasped. "Carlisle, this is amazing."

I smiled at her. "I like it, too. It was my favorite feature on the island. Behind that wall of water is a small cave."

Her wide, jade eyes looked at me in wonder. "Really?"

I nodded with a smile. "Care to join me for a swim, my ever-beautiful bride?"

She nodded, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. She quickly shed her khaki shorts and light blue polo to reveal a skimpy, black two-piece suit that tied together in the back and on the sides. I felt myself harden once again at the site, my body screaming at me to ravage her in that very moment. I used all of my power to fight the baser instinct as I stripped from my own clothing, down to my swim shorts, and offered her a smile.

Esme was gorgeous. Illuminated by the soft rays of the sun's golden light, her petal-like and pale skin glowed before me. It had been twenty-two years since I had met Esme, twenty years since I had married her, eighteen years since she had given birth to our first child, and only six since she had given birth to our last, and her yoga-toned body looked better at present than it had the first night that I had been graced with experiencing it in its full glory. She still, to that very day, completely took my breath away. I stepped toward her, brushing my fingertips against her cheek. She smiled a shy smile, a shyness that hadn't gone away with our years of intimacy, fights and love and passion. It was a quality in her that had made every time we were intimate feel as though it were the first.

"You are so incredibly beautiful, Esme." My voice was low, just above a whisper. I couldn't manage more volume than that for the emotion clogging my throat. "I love you." God, how I loved her.

Her smile was soft, eyes searching mine in an awed wonder. "It's amazing to me how you can look at me like that after so long. You have the same expression as you did the night we met, the first time we made love, our wedding night...how can you look at me as though you've never seen me? As though you don't know every inch of me?"

My head shook back and forth infinitesimally. "Because I am still completely awed and amazed by you, Esme. Even more so now than ever before. Your beauty takes my breath away." I leaned in to give her a soft and quick kiss, before pulling back and smiling, gripping onto her hand and leading her into the small pool of water with me. The water was as warm as the seventy-seven degree air surrounding us in our little slice of paradise, and I relished the feeling of the refreshing liquid against my bare legs and stomach.

We swam and laughed, splashed and kicked, and then Esme was in my arms; I squeezed her tightly and brought my lips to hers. I had only intended a gentle kiss, a light, soft and sweet brushing of her swollen lips against mine, and so it began, but as her hands tangled in my hair and legs weightlessly wrapped around my waist, the passion within the both of us ignited, amplifying our incredible need for one another. My tongue found its way into her warm, inviting mouth, and she moaned against me, the vibrations from the hum traveling from her mouth and echoing into my own, further hardening my already painfully hard cock. My hand snaked to the soft skin of her lower back, pulling her tightly into me. I backed us against the rocks at the edge of the pool, directly in front of the waterfall, and ground my hips into her suit-clad core as the mist from the falling water sprayed against our mostly bare skin, leaving erotic droplets of water on Esme's shoulders, chest, beautiful face—even on her delicate eyelashes.

I needed more. I needed to feel her, to touch her, to be inside of her. With a swift movement, I pulled away, and she whimpered. My eyes met her protesting gaze, and I couldn't help but smile at it. "My love, we're not going to get anywhere with that suit still on your body," I said breathlessly, causing her to grin. She reached behind her for the ties on her top, but my hands stopped her as I shook my head.

"No, love," I whispered, letting my fingertips trail up her arms, stimulating Esme's skin to goosebumps; I smiled at the reaction. I kissed her softly this time, beginning with her lips and trailing down to her jaw as my fingers reached her back and slowly pulled the strings of her bikini top apart, first at the neck and then at her middle back. The slinky material fell away from her glorious breasts, and I threw it carelessly to the rocks beyond the pool. My lips moved to place open mouthed kisses on her warm and silky neck; I moaned into it, simply from the sensation of her flesh against my sensitive lips. "Esme," I whispered worshipfully.

Her breathing accelerated as my hands ghosted down her back and cupped her still-covered and very firm backside. I gave it a squeeze, eliciting a yelp that made me chuckle. My lips moved of their own accord, tasting her and soaking in her every inch, down her neck and across her prominent collarbone before moving to the delicate swell of her breasts. I lifted her from the water slightly, resting her back against the rocks but leveling her delicious mounds with my face. My eyes traveled up to hers; they were hooded and wanting, needing. I smiled softly at her before returning to my homage, lips kissing every bit of her fleshy breasts. I finally made my way to the right nipple as one of my hands skimmed from her back, across her side and up to cup the left breast while my tongue lapped over the right, and I bit down gently. Simultaneously, she rewarded me with a deep, throaty moan as her body responded with a taut and hardened, dark pink peak. I fought the urge to push the material covering her core aside and plunging into her right then.

Instead, I switched sides, adoring the left side as much as I had the right. Once satisfied with my pilgrimage, at least for the time, my mouth trailed down the center of her toned stomach, and my tongue swirled around her bellybutton before dipping inside of it. Esme squirmed, pushing her hips forward, and I smiled against her skin, eyes traveling to meet her gorgeous ones once more.

"Carlisle..." Her voice was laced with want, need, love, devotion—all things wonderful.

"Yes, love?" I murmured, kissing just below her navel and down to the top of her bikini bottoms. Pressing my body harder into hers to keep her stable, I dropped both hands to her knees, rubbing there for a moment before making slow, sensual circles against her inner thighs, inching upward until they had almost reached her heated core, then sliding to the outer thighs as she whimpered yet again in need.

"Tell me what you want, my beautiful." I nearly whispered the words in desperation, my lips still against her glorious skin.

"I—I want you inside of me." Her voice was a soft whisper.

No further prompting was needed as my hands reached on both sides of her for the strings that held her skimpy suit on her hips. I pulled it away, tossing it onto the rock behind her, where its other half lay, and pulled away from her to remove my shorts. In one random moment, I inhaled as much oxygen as my lungs would consume and dove beneath the pure water, inching my face toward Esme's body. I pushed her thighs apart, and her fingers immediately grabbed onto my hair, coaxing to life a monstrous desire to moan—a desire I kept in check for preservation of sweet air. With open eyes, my tongue slipped from my mouth, closing off any water from entrance. As if knowing its way home, it immediately found her clit, lapping and tasting, hardening my erection and escalating my ravenous thirst for her tenfold. Not wasting a moment of my limited air supply, I slowly slid two fingers within her, hearing the resulting moan from her, first from within her stomach and then above my head, muffled by the barrier of the water. Within a few strokes, clutches and caresses, my chest screamed for air, and I gently withdrew both my mouth and my fingers from her and allowed the buoyancy of the water to carry me to the surface of the water.

I inhaled deeply, hands on either side of my face and wiping away the water cascading from my drenched hair. I grinned at Esme's expression that quickly rewarded my efforts. I pressed my body against hers in a tight embrace, hands against the rocks on either side of her head as I dipped my own to kiss her with renewed vigor, our heated skin pressed firmly together, our bodies melting into one another, shaping around the other in some glorious, fate-designed blueprint.

In one fluid moment I kicked us away from the pool's edge and into the waterfall, droplets of water cascading down her skin and mine, between our connected lips and trickling through the minuscule space between our bodies. My hands tightened around her waist, pulling her up out of the water and lowering her slowly onto my painfully rock-hard erection. Groans rose from us both, mingling into one—just as our bodies were—and nearly dwarfed by the rushing of the water, and her lips found mine again in a desperate plea.

I wanted more than anything in that moment to press Esme against the rock wall of the cave and pound into her, desperate as I was to bring her to a mind-blowing release and letting her take me right along with her, but I wanted to slowly consume her; I wanted to soak in every touch and every sound, every feeling and every movement like a dry sponge in desperate need of full permeation. Rarely did I have her so freely, so isolated, so wholly mine. I was determined to savor each and every heavenly moment.

Her throaty moans and whimpers against my neck drove me wild. I braced my hands on her hips, craving friction, needing it more than oxygen in that moment in time. My arms guided her up my shaft and pulled her back up against my body in one hard jolt. We moaned in unison once more as I was enveloped by her tight, hot moisture, distinctly different and inordinately more pleasurable than the water we were both submerged in. Her teeth nipped at my neck as I continued to move her.

Delightfully surprised by the incredible vice-like grip her thighs had suddenly become, she was moving against me of her own accord, and I gratefully took the opportunity to move my hands, to feel her and soak in every ounce of her delicious flesh. My right arm cradled her firm ass, pinching the side of her hip as my left arm grazed upward across the front of her body, grazing the hardened peak of her nipple and rolling it between my thumb and finger, pulling and squeezing and eliciting the most incredibly arousing sounds from somewhere deep inside of her throat.

No words were spoken as we grunted against one another between moans and whimpers, until finally we had pinnacled in a raw and necessitous, desire-driven edge of the cliff. She fully sheathed me once more, and my hands tightly grabbed onto both sides of her ass, keeping her slammed against me and me buried inside of her.

"Carlisle." Esme's moan was nearly a delicate scream floating around us as her walls tightened once again and she spasmed in my arms. Raw heat raced through my being as fireworks exploded behind my eyes, and I groaned her name, rocking our bodies together as we were hit wave after wave of pleasure and satisfaction.

We remained suspended in time and space and water as our heavy breaths slowed and our bodies quivered with their final tremors of delight. I peppered light and adoring kisses on her neck, jaw and cheek until I reached her lips, lingering there for soft and loving affections. I finally rested my forehead against hers and returned her joyful smile.

"Have I told you lately just how much I adore you?"

Esme's face danced as she smirked playfully. "Because I don't know if buying me an island, building me a beautiful house on the ocean or making love to me under a waterfall said it enough."

I grinned at her, kissing lazily in complete contentment. I would have loved to stay with her there forever, sheathed in her warmth, bodies aligned in harmony, but as our fingers wrinkled from our extended water excursion and my beautiful wife began to shiver in my arms despite the warmth of the water and the air, I gently lifted her up and off of my body. I kissed her gently before taking her water-shriveled hand in mine and leading her back to our disposed clothes.

I pulled two towels from the backpack I'd brought with us and wrapped Esme's dripping form in one.

"Thank you," she said softly, her face radiating in post-coital glow, her eyes dancing delightfully as they drowned me in their depths.

"Of course." I couldn't resist kissing her again. "I love you."

She smiled brightly. "As I love you, Dr. Cullen." Her face danced in mischief. "The only downfall to the beautiful house that you built, Carlisle, is that there won't be as many rooms to christen." Her shyness reappeared as a beautiful blush swept up from her bare neck to her cheeks, reddening even her ears.

I grinned. "Well, my sweetheart, we do own the whole island. I'm sure there are many treasure coves to explore." I teased with a wink as she smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Good thing we have a full week," she laughed. I basked in the sound of it, just as her body basked in the glory and heat of the sun shining upon us.

I raised an eyebrow as we started once again down the trail back to the house, unable to keep from returning her glorious smile. "Good thing we have a full week," I repeated, taking her hand and leading her to our second honeymoon home.

***


End file.
